


Dinner and Drinks

by neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Dominant Hannibal, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Just sort of shameless smut. Hannibal takes Will to his bedroom after dinner.





	Dinner and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an exercise in writing Hannibal for me. Does contain him bottoming, which I don't think is big in the fandom, so take note of the tags.

Hannibal felt almost disappointed in himself. He was usually much better about recognizing other's attraction, whether it was towards himself or others. Besides the smell of it, there were so many other obvious indicators. Actions and words that screamed as loud to his senses as their pheromones. 

He was used to seeing it towards himself as often. He knew he was handsome for his age, and that his age sometimes made him more attractive. According to some branches of psychology, in him, some would look for the affection their fathers denied. 

He had referred patients for it before, either for making outright advances or for focusing on him rather than their progress. 

He had known attraction from other colleagues as well. That he was used to fading over time, once they saw him as a friend and a peer. He hadn't had it develop over time before, not in colleagues.

Will Graham, however, danced the line between patient and colleague. He was always an outlier in Hannibal’s life. It should not have been a surprise, yet it was. The sweet smell of arousal and nervousness danced with the fading scent of dinner. 

Will shifted a little, “I... Thank you for the meal. It was wonderful, as always.”

Hannibal smiled. He wouldn't deny his own attraction to Will. But he had kept it down, not one to give attention where it was unwanted. This posed a fascinating opportunity. He returned Will's gaze, “I've recently bought a fine brandy that I have yet to taste. If you'll retire with me to the study, I won't drink it alone.”

Will gave a bit of hesitation before nodding and standing with a stretch. Hannibal shivered at his nervous scent. He decided being bolder would work well with Will. He set a hand on his back, guiding him in with a smile. Will jumped a little at the touch, but went easily. Hannibal smiled. 

He poured two, giving them both the same amount. He would take Will, of course. But not against his own desires. He sat close to Will on the loveseat, but gave enough distance to be respectful. Will didn't shift away.

“Aged fifteen years. It's light and perfectly done, or so I've been told.” He held out his glass, clinking it to Will's.

Will smiled, “Thank you.” He sniffed it, Hannibal suspected only because he thought he should, then gave a nice sip. Hannibal sipped his pleasantly.

“Are you wearing a new aftershave?” Hannibal leaned in slightly, smelling his neck, thrilled by the rise in Will's pulse. He took a long breath in.

“Well... You said my old one was shit, so I had to do something.” He muttered, looking down at his glass, subconsciously tilting his head back.

Hannibal was seized at once with the desire to bury his teeth in the paleness of his neck. Instead he touched their legs just gently together. Will looked up. 

“Are you... What are you... I...” He looked down, blushing slightly. It was beautiful on him. He looked up, “You could get in a lot of trouble for this.”

“Drinking with my patient? ” Hannibal said innocently, but laid emphasis on drinking. 

Will shifted, “With your patient?”

“I consider you a friend in this moment, not a patient. But I suppose if people saw, they'd consider you my patient.”

Will pursed his lips, “I don't really go around... Drinking too often.”

Hannibal smiled. His clever, nervous boy. He would love to watch him unravel slowly. Tonight though, tonight was to make him comfortable. They may not even touch tonight, but Hannibal anticipated more. The splendor of owning Will's body would come later.

“Not with colleagues I'm sure.” He hummed.

“Not with... Anyone. It's... Been awhile since I last really drank.” Will’s eyes never left his glass.

“Do you not enjoy it?”

Will laughed, “I enjoy it. I just... No opportunities.”

“And your usual partners?” Hannibal studies Will, amused with their little game, “For drinking?”

“Uh, women. Never really... Thought about it the other way. Uh. You?”

“Any company, as long as it's good company.” He smiled, sipping lightly. Will's pulse quickened in a delightful way. Hannibal never found a desire for blood as much a flesh, but Will tempted him.

“And patients?”

“Never before. I fear I have come across an exception.” 

Will's eyes widened, “Oh? I...”

“Is it something you consider?”

Will was quiet, then nodded, finishing his brandy, throwing his head back in a motion that should be reserved for much lower quality drinks. Hannibal smiled nonetheless. 

“I think... I will give you a taste.” He muttered, closing the distance between them. He slid their lips together, tasting the brandy on Will's. There was a moment of hesitation before surrender, beautiful surrender. 

Will kissed with a gorgeous desperation about him. Hannibal knew it stemmed from residual nervousness from his youth mixed with fear that his thoughts would overwhelm him.

Hannibal kissed slowly, feeling every moment. He moved on top of Will, noticing how easily the man surrendered himself more. He would have him in bed this evening, he was sure. Hannibal felt his break away to set down his empty glass, then pull Hannibal close again.

Hannibal started kissing his neck, hands touching along his sides. Will's breath came out shaky. He put a hand in Hannibal’s hair, muttering, “I've been fighting this for so long...”

Hannibal paused, looking up. Will froze, nervous he made a mistake. His Will had hidden attraction that long? It was at the least impressive. Hannibal kissed his neck again gently, “Will you be staying the night?”

He could tell at once the question was far too much for sweet Will. He looked like a child caught doing something naughty. Hannibal took pleasure in his squirming for a moment, then, “Or you can decide that later tonight, after we move upstairs.”

“Up, upstairs?”

“If you would like.”

Will gave a slow tiny nod.

Hannibal smiled and placed his hand on Will's back again. He had many questions, but he didn't dare speak in case it would break the trance of this all. He took Will into the room, watching for hesitation. 

Will went in, nervous but not hesitant. He toed off his shoes, the gesture making Hannibal smile lightly. Then he looked at Hannibal, as if awaiting instructions. 

It thrilled him. He saw in the near future, Will naked and kneeling, arms crossed behind his back, looking at Hannibal the same way. It would be beautiful. But not yet. 

He figured Will, having no experience with men, would tense at the idea of penetration. But there were ways to relax him

“Sit on the bed, Will.” He said gently. Will say immediately. Hannibal had to keep himself from muttering _Good boy._ to him. Such things risked bringing Will shame that would keep him from another night like this. 

Hannibal heard the sweet, surprised gasp as he knelt in front of him, undoing his belt. Will’s excitement was sweet. “Hannibal... Oh god...”

He wanted to draw it out. He opened the belt, button, and fly, then paused, massaging Will's thighs slowly. He could feel the man's eyes on him, reverent. Hannibal buried his face in Will's crotch and inhaled. Will trembled.

Hannibal got his cock out of the cheap underwear and worn jeans, giving it a slow stroke, then looking up. Oh, his beautiful Will. Eyes already closed, biting his lip, so eager. 

Hannibal gave a small lick, then closed his lips around the head. Will's eyes shot open.

“God yes... God that mouth...” He groaned. Hannibal rewarded him, taking him deeper. Will shivered, “You know the kind of things I've thought about that mouth? God don't stop, Hannibal, don't...”

Hannibal sucked gently. His Will was so full of surprised. He figured the man would be quiet, nervous. His words reeked of the quick, sloppy efforts of pleasure given in locked dorm rooms. But Will’s hands didn't raise to his hair, instead gripped at the sheets. Hannibal imagined him cuffed, then took him to the base.

“I... Can I... I wanna feel you.” He muttered. 

Hannibal pulled off, delighted. Maybe he was wrong about Will in many many ways. He let his lips still brush against the head, “Feel me?”

“Too much clothes... Please?”

Hannibal hid his slight disappointment. He pulled off Will's pants and underwear completely, discarding them, Will working off his shirt. He kept his own clothing on. If it got stained, it would be well worth it. It would carry the scent of Will's lust well.

He kissed slowly at Will's thighs, where they were soft and sensitive. He wanted to drive in his teeth. Instead, he gave the gentlest of nips. 

Will moaned, hands freezing from the last few buttons of his shirt. Hannibal gave a slightly harder bite. Will gasped, “Oh that's... No one has ever... Hannibal...”

He pitied the man, learning he had never ventured into the rougher parts of pleasure. He slid his hands up the back of Will's thighs, nipping and kissing soft flesh, palming Will's ass. His hand dared to move lower and Will tensed. There it was.

“Stop?” Will shifted. 

Hannibal pulled away, “Are you alright?”

“I, uh, I don't... Know about... That.” He looked away, all confidence he was building gone, “It's... I've never... And I just... Not yet. God I guess I've just been leading you on...”

Hannibal smiled, “If you want to continue, our night doesn't have to end here.”

“I... Haven't sucked dick before either... I'm probably not good.” Will hid his face. Hannibal had to stop himself from desiring to cause the man more anguish. It looked so wonderful on him.

“Would you like to penetrate me?” Hannibal offered. 

Will made a choking sound, “Oh my god don't... Ever phrase it like that.” Then he was laughing. Hannibal gave a soft laugh with him, mostly to comfort him. He knew his ways of talking could verge to a more medical phrasing. A young woman he worked with as a surgeon enjoyed it. Will clearly did not.

Hannibal stood, stripping off his clothes and laying them across the chair in the corner. He saw the question flash in Will's face on the purpose of the chair, but he didn't ask. All the same, he would learn in due time. Hannibal smoothed out his jacket over it. He would like to hang it up properly, but he would settle for this and ironing it later. Unlike Will's jeans, which likely hadn't seen a washing machine in two weeks, his clothes needed to be perfect.

Will’s eyes on him made him feel eroticized, which he discovered he enjoyed. He moved back to the bed and kissed Will deeply. The man's hands fumbled across his skin, curious and clumsy. Hannibal kept his cupping Will's face, imagining moving them down to squeeze his throat.

Hannibal leaned back, encouraging Will to move on top of him. The boy was light. Hannibal decided he needed to feed him more often.

His hands moved down, finding Will's member and stroking it against his own. Will groaned and buried his face in Hannibal's neck. After a few strokes, will pulled away a bit.

“If...” He kept his face hidden against Hannibal, “If you want me to... Y’know... I'm not... Let's do that because I...”

Hannibal nodded. He could smell him close to release Will was. Part of him wanted to drive Will there quickly. Let him spill inside Hannibal before he was even in completely. Hear his humiliated apologies. It was almost an irresistible thought. Almost.

Will pulled away as Hannibal moved to grab lubricant from his side table. It was plain, silicon based. He handed it over to Will, who looked like he had been handed a gun. He could easily figure that Will had no idea what he was doing.

Hannibal spread his legs and heard Will swear softly. The man uncapped the lube, looking at Hannibal and pouring far too much on his fingers. It was better too much than too little, he assumed. 

“Slowly, Will.” He noted, “Start with one. It is a muscle that must be stretched.”

Will looked him over, considering that statement. His erection flagged a bit. No doubt the things Will had seen at crime scenes lately had enough stretched muscle.

Hannibal felt Will push the first part of his finger in. Hannibal enjoyed the occasional fucking, but it was not his usual pleasure. But this was Will. 

Will stretched him gently, “Do I add another?

“Yes.” Hannibal smiled, “Please.”

Will did so, “I can't believe I'm really doing this... This better not be a dream.”

“I can bite you again if you think it may wake you.”

Will gave an almost imperceptible shiver. He scissored his fingers, “Am I, uh, really gonna... Yknow. Fit?”

Hannibal kept his face passive. Will was average, a little below. He would undoubtedly. He gave a nod, “One more finger perhaps. Have you been tested?”

“Yeah. Have to about every time I get blood on me.” He sighed, then looked a little excited, “But I'm clean. Are you saying...?”

“I am as well. Normally I insist on protection with new partners, but I know you well.” He smiled. 

Will added the third finger, eager, excited in every way. He watched his fingers go into Hannibal, cock heavy and hard between his legs.

“You don't know how long I've wanted you.” Will whispered, and it was true. Hannibal thought about all their time before. Will hid his true feelings very well. 

“Take me, Will.” Hannibal looked Will in the eye. Will looked wrecked completely. Hannibal wondered if he would not last after all. 

Will moved up, pulse loud and strong, and pushed himself into Hannibal. He moaned, going slow. He looked down, looking guilty. 

Hannibal pulled him down into a deep kiss. Will was on top and inside him, but he made it clear who was in control. He broke the kiss to mutter, “You may move now, if you're ready.”

He was pleasantly surprised at the roughness of the first thrust. Will mumbled a half apology, then rolled his hips, clearly overwhelmed with the feeling. Hannibal moved a hand down to stroke himself, knowing Will was far to preoccupied with not finding his own pleasure too soon. 

Then, Will ducked his head and bit hard into Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal groaned and gave a sharp whisper, “Harder, Will.”

He started thrusting roughly and bit harder, a desperate animal in Hannibal’s arms. Oh this was delightful. He wondered what other things brought Will to a great passion. He imagined ordering him to slice through a body, to carve it open. He felt himself growing closer. 

Will bit again in another spot, gentler, then kissed Hannibal hard, breathing heavily. Hannibal sucked in his bottom lip, then bit into it, surprised at his strength as the coppery taste of blood sprung out. He worried for a moment he would scare his Will too much. 

Will shoved himself in deep and came inside Hannibal with a weak noise, his lip still caught in the man's teeth. 

Hannibal entertained another thought for a moment, how easy it would be to rip his face and taste the blood and flesh. But Will was worth far more than a meal. He watched the man lick blood off his own lip, and then stroked himself to his orgasm. 

Will pulled out after a moment, looking completely unsure what to do. Hannibal smiled, “We'll clean up in a moment. Lay with me.”

Will obeyed, as he always would, Hannibal was sure.


End file.
